


Bound

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Конфликт должен был вылиться во что-то. Не зря ведь ты весь путь до свода был недоволен тем, что я иду с вами. Но когда ты поймешь и примешь это как данность, и перестанешь наконец играть на моем терпении?





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик на картинку. Поэтому драббл. 
> 
> Картинка из-за которой он появился:
> 
> http://s43.radikal.ru/i099/1410/3a/eff1da50914a.png

Конфликт должен был вылиться во что-то. Не зря ведь ты весь путь до свода был недоволен тем, что я иду с вами. «Сразу видно, что он граф, ты сделал всю работу, а он присвоил лавры себе». Если бы это могло сейчас задеть меня, то наверное, я бы ответил на это, но разве это важно? Нет, важно то, ради чего мы прибыли сюда.

«Я знал что ему нельзя верить». Открыватель Веспучии! Это знает каждый из четырех находящихся здесь. И даже слова Винчи о твоей трогательной заботе обо всех нас не могут остановить меня. Ты ведь хотел конфликта, верно? Может быть ты получишь его целиком и полностью?

Под пальцами бьется горячая жилка. Пальцы содрогаются в такт биению чужого сердца. Оно бьется слишком быстро и выдает волнение своего владельца. Страшно? Конечно тебе страшно, как иначе? Если ты не хочешь сохранять благоразумие я заставлю тебя это сделать. Осознать, что ничье терпение не вечно и здесь мы связаны. 

Клинок у горла застыл, и все присутствующие замерли, зная, с какой легкостью на шее появится глубокий разрез, выпускающий кровь наружу. Но им страшнее, верно? Все вокруг за тебя боятся и переживают больше, чем ты сам. Иначе разве ты смог бы позволить себе забыть о том, что все мы сейчас равны?

Губы Нико шевелятся, он что-то продолжает говорить, но слова сейчас не имеют никакого значения, как и мои собственные ответы. Важны лишь дела, что являются основой жизни. За плечами каждого из нас дел не мало, кроме самого Нико, собственно. Но ни ты, ни я не безгрешны. У нас разные морали, но дерьма на наших руках одинаково много, так приди в себя!

Ты медленно поднимаешь руки и разводишь их в стороны, показывая ладони. Неужели ты понял? Услышал то, что я не сказал?

— Скажи. — Сталь почти впивается в кожу, готовая вспороть её в любой момент, но ты сдаешься.

— Ладно! Да. Да. — Ты словно смиряешься с этим внутри. Уже понял, что как бы не хотелось, тебе не якшаться с таким мерзким отродьем как я, но сейчас ты не вправе выбирать. — Да. Убери нож.

Медленно отвожу руку и, перевернув нож, подаю его тебе. Нико что-то плел про доверие. Считай я тебе доверяю. Пока что.

— Следи за ним.


End file.
